Secrets of the Past
by Sey
Summary: Jaina thought her days with Zekk were over after he left her on Coruscant. Now he has come back. Will she find out the truth on why he left her? Or will she find secrets of their past revealed to someone she dreads ever finding out about it? Read and find


Secrets of the Past

Secrets of the Past 

Written by: Seyla Starrider & Qwi Xux

Date: July 18, 2001

Contact: [dpriser@aol.com][1] & [XimperialQwiXux@yahoo.com][2]

Rating: PG-13

Intent: Angst/Humor

Note: WE KNOW, WE KNOW. YOU ARE PROBABLY ASKING HOW IN THE WORLD COULD A FAN FICTION BE BOTH ANGST AND HUMOR, TRUST US THIS ONE IS. IT IS POSSIBLE. ALL THINGS ARE POSSIBLE WITH THE FORCE. NOW STOP COMPLAINING! J

Thanks2: George Lucas and friends for creating the already known characters. Know we are receiving no money or anything for this work, only the satisfaction of releasing our feelings and allowing others to view them.

Time: During Yuuzhan Vong War; Jaina is now twenty-two.

Description: Jaina thought her days with Zekk were over after he left her on Coruscant. Now he has come back. Will she find out the truth on why he left her? Or will she find secrets of their past revealed to someone she dreads ever finding out about it? Read and find out. R&R!

Zekk took a sip of his wine. It was a bright blue liquid and tasted like a sweet strawberry tangerine lemonade mix. Cool to the lips, yet warm as it slid down his throat. The sensation reminded him of Jaina Solo.

Years ago she and he had been inseparable. Her long brown hair was smooth and always smelt of honey. The contrast between her coffee color eyes and her peach skin always gentle had set his emotions rising. But he left her, left the academy for something more, something better. He would have invited Jaina, but he knew then he had to go alone.

Now he was back on Coruscant looking for her to ask her to come join him, be with him forever more.

The only problem was finding her.

I'm over with him. It's been well over three years! Why now? Of all times. I didn't realized how much I missed him… until love entered in my life again. My heart being taken, this time by Jagged Fel, the leader of the Chiss squadron.

He is the sweetest man I've ever known. Even he didn't treat me as respectfully as Jag does. I never thought love was this real, this pure. He is so full of unexpected surprises. Ones that don't break my heart.

I still can't believe I fell for that brute, the Hutt pig! Now I look back on the days I was with him, I can hardly keep from throwing up. The way I let him lead me on, kiss me, hold me, all the secrets I shared… I shared with a slimy heartless Hutt.

"Jag were are you taking me?" Jaina Solo asked curiously. Her eyes were tightly shut and Jagged Fel had her by the waist, covering her eyes with his other hand.

She giggled at the oddness of the whole thing. This was not like Jag, and he wasn't his usually formal self. It seemed totally hilarious to her to see him act like this, like a teenager.

"Well?" she asked.

"You'll see soon. We're almost there."

Laughter bubbled up from her. She couldn't hold it in. "Jag, what's up with you? Today you seem so, I don't know… bouncy?"

They stopped. She heart him shift in front of her to face towards her. "Is there something wrong with that?'

  
Her eyes were still closed afraid to ruin the surprise. "No! Of course not. It just seems a bit out of place. I've never seen you like this before," she replied with a smile.

He bent down and kissed her tenderly. The kiss came out as a shock. She hadn't sensed it coming or that he was going to do through the Force. Still with her eyes completely shut she leaned in deeper into the kiss. Refreshing as a new mornings mist, his love washed over her.

Finally he broke the kiss. "Does that answer your questions?"

"No… it only brings more." 

She could feel a grin surpass his face. Suddenly his hands positioned themselves to their pervious spots and began to lead her to the surprise.

It was nearly 10:21 by the chrono on the wall when Zekk saw two people enter the bar. One was a human male, tall with jet-black hair, and eyes cold as steel. He looked tough and strong underneath the clothes he wore. He could see the man was in good shape. The other human was a female with short light brown hair. She had her eyes closed. The man whispered something to her and she opened her eyes.

They were an auburn with a hint of golden sparkle to them. She was dressed in a casual envy green tank top with plain jean pants. Her figure was nice, and strangely familiar.

Then she laughed.

Remembrance of who she was triggered his mind. His eyes widened in shock.

Just as Jaina was about to sit down she felt the eyes of a stranger settle on her. Her light-hearted laughter abruptly stopped and she became stone faced almost afraid to move. 

Jag noticed it and asked. "What's wrong?"

She could only shake her head in denial. "No," she barely whispered. "He can't be here. He can't!"

"Jaina what's wrong?" he could see the fright in her eyes. "Who's here?"

"Me."

A shiver tingled down her spine. Slowly she turned around to face him. "No," she mumbled under her breath.

Zekk stared at her. She was beautiful and had grown up so much. "Hello Jaina. It's been a long time."

Now after so many years of lonely days without any word from him, he comes back. Like nothing had happened and everything was the same as it had been when we were young.

The pain has resurfaced. It's not Jag's fault. I love him, I truly do, but how could I tell him of him. Of the times we shared, and of the times my life was shattered by this one boy, and later I opened my heart to him again accepting the wounds as my own doing. Now I have to tell him… all because he came back.

I remember the day Zekk left me on Coruscant. That day still is fresh as yesterday. Why did he leave me? I don't know. I may never know the truth.

I had woken up filled with joy. That day Zekk and I were going to go on our first mission together. I jumped out of my bed and rushed out of my room to wake him up. When I reached his room I found that it was open. He was inside dressed and ready to go. We talked for a bit and he asked me if I wanted to go to a nice little place to celebrate. I agreed and an hour before our scheduled flight takeoff, he took me to a quaint little bar. We had dinner. After he paid for the food, he said to stay at the table while he went to the restroom He said he would be back in a few minutes. I waited for him to come out. After ten minutes I got up and walked into the male refresher not bothering who would be in there. Something could've happen to him. I entered the refresher and found it completely empty. No note, nothing. That was the last day I thought I'd ever see him again.

I left the bar and my heart behind, leaving on the trip with only the Force to keep me company. I searched for him, and never found him. I prayed that one day I would find him.

Tonight, I wish I hadn't.

Jag placed his left hand on Jaina's shoulder. Whoever this person was Jaina knew and didn't want him near. "Is there a problem sir?"

He didn't look up from her eyes. "Jaina knows what I want."

"Get out of my life Zekk. You left me once. Now leave me again, for good." Jaina powerfully ordered.

The Chiss pilot didn't know what happened between the two in their past, but whatever it was the conflict still burned in Jaina like the two hot Tatoonie suns.

"I didn't leave you, I…"

"YOU DID TO LEAVE ME! DON'T RATIONALIZE THE TRUTH BY LYING. YOU FORGET I HAVE THE FORCE TOO!" She paused. Moments passed when she finally broke the silence. "Now if you'll excuse us…"

Frustration accelerated inside of him. No, he wasn't going to loss her again. "I will not excuse you, Jaina. I'm not going to depart until we settle this."

"You mean until you get your way, right? You think after all these years I have forgotten how you are?" she shook her head in disbelief. "Goodbye!"

As she turned he grabbed her arm. "Jaina," he stared into her flaming eyes. "Please don't do this, you'll regret—"

"No! You regret your decision you did long ago, not me. I cannot, will not go back, Zekk! Never again will I fall for your schemes or your plans. I'm not going to give in. This game's got to end, cause I'm not going back."

"But…"

"I've heard enough! I'm sick of the lies Zekk. I am not turning back. Now leave. Leave, me alone forever and for good."

The emotional blow from her words slapped him across the face. He watched the two sit down in another booth far from him. How dare she! He had come back all this way to get her to come with him, and she hadn't even let him have enough time to explain why he had left.

Mumbling low for his ears only he whispered, "Fine Jaina, I will leave you alone forever and for good." Then he dashed out of the bar. "I vow it."

Putting her hands on her forehead leaning her elbows on the table. Jaina sighed in defeat. Why was he here? She wasn't ready for this. Zekk had no right to come back to her and say such things.

"Jaina, I don't mean to push, but who was that guy?" Jag questioned compassionately.

She bit her lower lip. This was the last thing in the universe that she wanted to tell anyone, especially Jag. "That was Zekk. He left me a few years ago on Coruscant without another word. He has never contacted me, much less left a note or anything, just left the day we were suppose to leave for our mission together. Since then, I'd rather kiss a Wookie than hear from that Kessel-mining-Jawa-smelling-Hutt-of-a-Sith."

"He left you. You two were close?" he concluded.

"No. I was just blinded by wokling love. Zekk left me often without notice, and then he'd come back to me and I'd be waiting with open arms. Finally he left me on Coruscant for the last time. I would never hear from him again until now. I wished once that I had at least knew why he left, but tonight I didn't and don't ever want to know. He's broken my heart countless times… and I don't tend to have it broken again by his explanation."

Jag felt sorry for the girl he loved. Secrets of her past where breaking her, shattering her soul just because her ex was greedy and wanted her back. How could he think that Jaina Solo would wait that long for his uncommitted love to come back?

Reaching out with his hands he grabbed her hands, taking them from her forehead and rubbed warmth back into him. She looked up into his eyes. "Jaina, I promise you that will never hurt you like this Zekk has."

Shaking her head she disagreed. "You can't promise that."

"You're right. I vow I won't intentionally try to hurt you. I love you Jaina and I don't see how anyone would leave you for something else."

"Jag…"

"I'm being serious. You are the most remarkable woman I've ever met. You stand up for your beliefs and for your heart. You don't allow anyone to denounce you even when everyone and everything is telling you are wrong. Cause of that, I love you. I love your persona, your sense of humor and life you bring with each of your smiles."

Jaina blushed and shyly grinned. It was rare if at all that she ever did so but she did. "I love you too." She paused and they just sat and stared into each other's eyes. "You know what? The first day we met at Ithor, my knees nearly buckled underneath me when I realized that you were walking towards me during that celebration."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, he replied. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. And then when we were on the ship I found you on the command deck. When we were talking and I was asking you why you were so grim, I thought for an instant if this is how my father acted to my mother when she first met him."

"Oh."

She laughed. "What? You think I was crazy to think that?"

"No, I'm just surprised."  
  


Jaina frowned at him. "Surprised about what?"

He lend in closer to her, lips nearly touching. "To find out that you were discovering true love the same time I was trying to decipher what the feelings were. Jaina, I pray our relationship works out."

A tear tickled down her face. "I pray by the Force we're meant to be together forever. But right now, all that matters is that we are together."

With that the two pressed their lips against one another's. The kiss lasted for over a minute until they both needed some air.

"I'm hungry." She said.

"So am I." He commented as his eyes fell on her.

Taking the menu she hit him across the head. "Not like that!"

"Ouch! I was just joking." He answered while rubbing his bruise head.

Jag was walking Jaina back to her apartment. When they reached the door, he grabbed her hands. "Jaina, I'm sorry about tonight."

"It wasn't your fault. Zekk just doesn't know when to quit. He left me a long time ago, and now he wants me back. But he choose what he wanted when he left. Now he's just going to get the answer retold."

"I still feel responsible for some of this."

"The only responsibility you have is keeping me from killing him." She joked.

"Then I'll need some help and encouragement." He retorted. "I love you Jaina." With that he bent down and kissed her goodnight.

Their lips lingered on another's for a moment. Jaina whispered, mouths only millimeters apart. "I wish this could last forever."

"I pledge it will." He whispered back.

Jaina had a funny feeling deep inside her stomach that not even Jag could commit to such a promise. Such a vow. They would be separated by the war once again. And once again, her heart would be broken.

Obviously Jag saw the hurt in her eyes, the fear. Stroking her cheek he reassured her, "Jaina, I won't break that promise. Have I yet?" Just as they were about to go into another kiss, his comlink rang. Pulling it off his belt he backed away from Jaina so he could talk without having her breath into the transmitter. "Spike Lead here."

"Spike, this is Seiy." Seiy was the second best pilot in the Chiss Squadron, besides Jag.

"What is it?"

"Your uncle, Wedge Antilles is about to arrive in his ship at docking bay 7503."

"Thanks, I'll be over soon." He clicked off the comlink putting it back on his belt. Looking up into Jaina's russet eyes. Putting both his hands on her hips and in her back pant pockets he advanced on her. "So where were we?"

Before his lips fell on hers again, she teased. "But what about Wedge?"

"He'll understand." Then their lips met. Nothing seemed to exist but the two of them. Everything that had transpired these last few hours seemed light-years and eons away. Jaina laced her fingers around the Chiss leader's strong neck taking in all of his love. Letting up for air, Jag pressed her against the door passionately and fervently kissing her lips getting lost in the sweet scent of her body.

Without his knowledge, Jaina gradually took one of her hands from his neck and brought it to her side, then behind her. She gripped the door and twisted the handle open. The two of them went flying, Jag on top of her and Jaina underneath him.

Both of them were surprised by the fall and landing position. Jaina hadn't meant this to happen but wanted to just quietly pull away from him into her apartment, say goodnight and close the door. This wasn't her idea.

The two human beings stared up at each other both a bit dazed by the abrupt change in arrangement. Jag slowly got off her, and helped her up. "Umm… I d—"

"It's alright." She reassured him. "I caused it, though I didn't intent us to be on the ground."

He wrapped his arms around her once again. "Well as long as I'm innocent…"

"I never said that you were."

"Before I leave can't I have one last kiss?" Jag looked at her with his envy green eyes giving her a looking of virtuousness she knew wasn't true.

"Fine, one. And then you're out and I'm going to bed. Ok?"

Jag then kissed her. Just as the sensation of joy set in he pulled away, teasing her emotions. He tugged away from her. "Goodnight."

"You did that on purpose!" she accused.

Turning around a smirk of guilt shown on his handsome firm face. Eye glistening with responsibility yet didn't tell her he wanted to take what he did back. "I'll see you at the simulator tomorrow morning." 

"Challenge." She poised.

Jag turned around. "Doing what?"

"For who ever shoots down the other first in the simulator tomorrow."

His eyebrow went up in interest. "For what?" Challenging another's skills and abilities was a constant game the two played, to show off and to practice at strengthening their proficiency.

"Whoever loses has to surprise the other person without their knowledge."

Jag thought for a moment. "A challenge it is then. Goodnight, Jaina. Until tomorrow." With that he left.

A loud ringing filled Jag's ears. Throwing his hand around the left side of the bed to the nightstand it took him seven times to finally smack the chrono off.

Groggily he sat up on the comfortable bed of his apartment. Forcing his sleepy eyes open he grabbed the chrono and read the time.

_7:49_. Oh, Sith spawn! He was in deep bantha fodder!

Tossing the covers aside and jumping out of the bed at hyper speed, the Chiss pilot grabbed his cloths and scrambled to get into them. He had to skip a shower this morning, he was going to be late and Jag was never late.

As he was jumping around to get one of his legs into his pants, his toe slammed into the corner of the bed. "Kessel!" he cried through his teeth but didn't bother to look at the toe and slid of his shirt. Then put on his socks and shoes. Glancing over at the chrono once more he read the time.

_7:53_.

He needed to be at the simulator by 8:00 sharp and it took at least five minutes to get down to there, that was if he ran.

Quickly he looked into the mirror and saw his hair was sticking up in all different ways. Picking up his comb he brushed his hair as he sped down the corridor to the elevator. Before he left the room he snatched a small box jamming it into his pocket. But all he could think about was being late.

"Seiy?" Called Wedge Antilles. He was viewing the semi fights today.

"Here," called out a tall blue-skinned Chiss male.

Looking down at the list he read off the next name. "Jagged Fel?" No answer came. He repeated the name thinking his nephew hadn't heard. "Jagged Fel?"

He glanced over at the Rogue Squadron at Jaina Solo to see if he was with her. But no Jag was to be found. Wedge could see fear in her eyes. She began to search around for him with her eyes.

"Seiy do you know w…" but Wedge's question trailed off as the elevator door opened to reveal a messy haired human. "Nice of you to have joined us Jag."

A stifled giggle came from Jaina. He knew the girl couldn't contain her amusement as her eyes fell on Jag. Wedge even fought not to laugh. Jag was his nephew, but even so he had never witnessed the boy in such a sleepy manner. Only formality and seriousness. This brought a whole new meaning to bed head.

"Ok beings, commence to your semi-fighters." With that everyone went their separate ways.

Jaina pulled up on her controls. Faintly across the stars she saw the familiar Chiss fighter. After jamming his transmissions, she set up a channel for only them. "Good morning, Spike. I see you've made it out here. And it seems that I've found you."

"You're not going to win, Jedi." He let the words roll off his tongue. She disliked it more that a Hutt whenever someone called her a Jedi. She didn't want to be known as one because of her birth powers, but for something she achieved after hours of hard work.

"You're asking for a death wish, Fel."

He moved forwards towards her getting closer to her X-wing, before responding. "The hit me Solo."

Shock filled her. She knew he meant that more than one way. Putting her emotions to the side she dodged fire from him. Flipping on a few switches and turning on her lasers to full power, she positioned her guns and waited for Jag to get in the perfect position.

Her system began to beep telling her the target had been found. Then she fired.

A bright light filled her view from the explosion.

Jaina jumped out of the simulator. She saw Jag standing over by his uncle. Confidently she walked up to him with a half grin on her face.

Her shoes clanked against the hard ground. Finally she stood before the Chiss leader. She conclusively stood before Jag. No one knew of their relationship together. **Maybe it's time they found out**, she thought with pleasure.

"Got yeah."

  
Jag nodded at her, his face still expressionless. "You won. Nice flying, Jedi."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"he mocked her. He knew what she wanted him to do. "Ladies first."

With the invitation, she kissed him with fiery passion. He returned the zeal with some of his own.

The entire room was silent by the shock then hoots and whistles cheered them on. Even the Chiss joined in. None of the pilots knew the two what seemed to be enemies were together. But the couple didn't care and continued their affection. The crowd still encouraged the kiss to continue.

Wedge broke the riot. "Alright, alright." Everyone began to quiet down, and at last Jag and Jaina separated, and looked around the room. The beings were laughing and still in shock. Wedge continued. "Just for the record the Rogue Squadron won today." More yelling of joy came from the group. "That's all I wanted to—" He was cut off but the tap on his shoulder. It was Jag. "What is it lover-boy?" he sarcastically asked.

"I would like to make an announcement."

His uncle eyed him. "Just as long as it doesn't involve you and Jaina getting down right here and now."

Jag leaned forward and whispered into his uncle's ears. "Well, not here and now." 

Wedge raised an eyebrow in interest. Looking at his nephew he smiled. He knew what Jag was going to do. "You have permission to speak." He clarified louder.

He walked back over to Jaina and stood before her. "I hope my feelings didn't give me away through the Force."

A perplexed expression filled Jaina's face. "What are talking about, Jag?"

**Good, she doesn't know.** Falling to one knee he saw her eyes widen and her chest fall. Jag took Jaina's left hand and kissed it gently before he spoke. "You challenged me yesterday to a deal that whoever lost the simulation needed to surprise the other with something special without them knowing. " He pulled out the small velvet box from his pocket. Opening it up he revealed a thin golden ring with a diamond. In the center of the diamond was two tiny lightsabers crossing each other. One was emerald, and the other ruby. The grips of the tiny crystals were silver. "I hope this is unpredictable enough for you." He took a deep breath before speaking the words that would change both of their lives forever. Then he popped the question. "Jaina Solo, will you marry me?"

At first all Jaina could do was blink. Did she hear him right?

"Jaina?"

She shook her head back into reality. "YES! YES I'LL MARRY YOU!"

After he slid the ring onto her finger, she pulled him up to his feet. "Oh my Force, I love you." She grabbed his head and kissed him in an unbreakable hold.

All around them everyone shouted approval, but the pair didn't hear anything, only the beating of each other's hearts.

Zekk sat in his hotel watching the Holo-news while drinking some alcoholic beverage that he couldn't remember. 

The Calamerian reporter continued with the latest update.

"This just in Chiss Squadron Leader Jagged Fel announced his love for Jaina Solo asking her to marry him. Her answer, positive. The daughter of General Han Solo and Former Chief of State and Princess Leia Organa Solo, Jaina has been trained as a Jedi Knight and is currently on the Rogue Squadron. Kyle has the story. Kyle?" 

The Holo changed from the fish face alien to a humanoid unknown to Zekk. He spoke. "Thank you Jackie. I'm here inside the simulation area where the two Squadrons train against each other. Here is where the question was asked. Let's see how the couple are doing."

Zekk watched the camera pan to the couple, both making-out deeply with each other. Resentment filled Zekk's body. How could she do such a thing to him?

"Well, there's your answer. Back to you J—"

Clicking off the news, Zekk didn't stay in his seat long enough to care what else they were going to exaggerate about. He heard what he wanted. Now it was time to visit his old friend to congratulate her for the first and final time.

Jaina looked up into the eyes of her fiancé as they slow danced on the party floor. Her heart was still pounding with excitement. She couldn't contain her joy. While dancing in silence they both found themselves on the balcony talking quietly to themselves.

"I can't believe that you would think about even proposing to me as a surprise. I mean I didn't even think about the possibility—"

He leaned forward towards her lips, "That's what made it a surprise."

As they kissed passionately, the familiar hum of a lightsaber broke the silence.

"Get off her, Fel and no harm will come to you." A deep voice ordered.

Breaking their kiss Jag slowly turned to face the golden blade of the saber nearly inches from his nose. "I will not." His voice was calm yet commanding towards the figure that threatened them. "You leave now, and we will put this past behind us."

An eerie laugh escaped the intruder's lips. "Yes, I will leave, once this past has been eliminated." Suddenly, the shadow attacked Jag, knocking the strong built man squarely in the stomach, knocking him to the hard marble ground into unconsciousness. 

Jaina scrambled away from him but tripped and hit the marble with equal amount of force. She struggled to get up, but as soon as she lifted her neck she could feel the blade barely touching her skin, sending spirals of pain up and down her back. Using the Force she sensed her aggressor. "Zekk, please, don't do this. I b—"

"Shut up you witch!" Zekk replied kicking her jaw with his steel toe shoe. A pitiful gasp fled her mouth. "I would have taken you with me all those years ago, but I couldn't. I prayed you would believe me and stay true to me as I promised I would you."

Using all her might she answered. "And I did stay true to you. But after so may years you can't hold on to someone you don't love anymore, or someone who you think isn't alive. You left me a long time ago, Zekk. And I am only beginning to see that you have. We both need to move on."

"I know. That's why I am, and you're not."

Fear accelerated in her. "You don't understand. I barely found Jag and he and I are going to get married in a month. Why are taking this away from me? If you really loved me, then let me and Jag alone."

She felt the blade lift from her neck and for a moment she thought he was going to leave her alone finally, but felt her warning senses click on and rolled out from her previous position.

Sparks of gold sprinkled around in them as the blade hit the ground.

**Please someone, help me.** Jaina cried out through the Force as she curled up in a ball in the corner. She was trapped. A tear slipped down her cheek. **Goodbye, Jag.**

** **

Unexpectedly, Zekk turned off his weapon and crumbled to the ground. She looked up and saw Jag standing behind him holding a blaster in his hand. Jumping up from the ground she raced into his arms sobbing.

"Shhh…it's ok." Jag comforted.

"I want this to be over. I never want to see him again. But I don't want him to die." Pulling away from him, she dropped to the ground and pushed away the lightsaber so Zekk couldn't attack her. Staring into his eyes, she saw pain in them. "Zekk, I love you, but not in the same way you love me. Please, don't die. Just stop this selfish jealousy. Please?"

He looked up at her hazel eyes then at the Chiss leader's behind her. They were in love. Why couldn't he just leave her alone. He was only causing her more grief. "I'm sorry, Jaina. Forgive me?"

"I forgive you." She half-laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Goodbye, Jay."

"Goodbye, Zekk."

Then he breathed his last breath and was gone.

   [1]: mailto:dpriser@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:XimperialQwiXux@yahoo.com



End file.
